


Apologies

by Romansleftshoulderpad



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Episode: Dealing with INTRUSIVE THOUGHTS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romansleftshoulderpad/pseuds/Romansleftshoulderpad
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Apologies

“You’ll be _rid of us all_.”

“ _Glass houses_ , Virgil.”

“So you’ve _never been reluctant to share anything with the group_ , then?”

“It was just like _old times!”_

“Because I was one of them,” Virgil said, sinking out before he could cry in front of Thomas. His knees went weak as he reappeared in Logan’s room. “I did it,” he said weakly before his eyeshadow began to run. Logan put his arms around Virgil, holding him still more than hugging him, but Virgil appreciated it nonetheless.

“I’m so proud of you, Virgil,” Logan whispered softly. “Admitting who you used to be is a very brave action.”

“What if Thomas hates me now?” Virgil asked between sobs, hiding in the crevice of Logan’s neck.

“Thomas could never hate you.”

“He used to,” Virgil whispered. “You all did. Even Patton.”

Logan tightened his grip around Virgil, slowly swaying them from side to side. “We were… blind back then,” he said, “and ignorant. That doesn’t excuse how we treated you, but now that we know better- now that we know /you/ - none of us could ever think less of you.”

Virgil said nothing but gripped tighter onto Logan and listened to his heartbeat. It was always calm, steady, droning. Virgil always loved listening to Logan’s heart, even if he sometimes denied having one. Logan was calm, cool, and collected. He was everything Virgil couldn’t be- somehow that only drew him to him more.

“Would you like to see the others or would you prefer to stay alone with me?”

“The- The Others?” Virgil asked.

“Ah. A poor choice of words, I apologize,” Logan said. “Patton and Roman.”

“Oh. Right.” He slowly distanced himself from Logan but connected their hands. “I… I need to talk to Roman.”

“Very well,” Logan said, squeezing Virgil’s hand as they made their way to the commons. Roman and Patton had been talking while Roman held a half-melted bag of ice against his head. It was only a second before he noticed Logan and Virgil at the top of the stairs.

“Virgil, I-”

Virgil quickly let go of Logan’s hand running down the stairs to envelop Roman in a hug. He held him protectively, the way he wished he could have protected him earlier, but tried to stay gentle and warm.

“Vir-gil?”

“I’m sorry, Roman,” he whispered. “I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you from the Others, or from… myself.”

“Protect me?”

Virgil tightened his grip on Roman. “I was… wrong for how I treated you in the past. I judged you too early and- I- I was such an asshole.”

“Virgil, it’s okay. I- I was just as bad- worse even,” Roman said. “But you and me? We’re better now, Virgil. You don’t need to apologize.”

“We’ve all had a long day,” Patton said. “How about four cups of hot cocoa, six blankets, and every Pixar movie available on Netflix?”

“You, my good sir, are speaking my language,” Roman said with a laugh, moving his arms so that one was around Virgil’s shoulders and the other was around Patton.

“What’d ya say, Logan?” he asked with a smirk seeing the familiar fond look on Logan’s face.

Logan shook his head with a laugh and a smile. “I’ll get the blankets.”


End file.
